The present invention relates to a control system for a cooling fan in an impact printer.
An impact printer is provided with a cooling device having a fan for cooling a printing device during the printing operation. A problem exist in that the cooling fan makes a comparatively loud noise when operating.
Additionally, the rate of printing operation, that is the amount of the printing in relation to time, varies irregularly while, the printing device is uniformly cooled by the cooling fan independent of the printing rate. As a result, the printing device is uselessly over-cooled when the printing rate is low.